Confrontations, Pain and Joy
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: The story of what happens when Gwen takes Theresa and Ethan's little girl.
1. Default Chapter

**I Found You**

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Gwen says as she searches the closet for Theresa. "Come on, Theresa, so I can kill you!"

Hiding behind racks of surgical clothes, Theresa closes her eyes and prays. "God, don't let this be happening now. Just please, God, let me get to my little girl. You were able to let me walk again, just please, please, let me get through this now."

"Come on you bitch! I know you're here somewhere!" Gwen says, as she begins trashing the closet room, attempting to find Theresa.

"It wasn't enough that you had to steal my husband from me, oh no, you had to steal my eggs, and my little girl! Just you wait until I get my hands on you, Theresa! You'll wish you were dead already!"

Finding a small opening deep into the closet, Theresa tries her hardest to get on the floor without Gwen spotting her. _If I can just make it out of here, then I can somehow_ get away from Gwen and her attempts to kill me…

As Theresa starts squatting down to the floor to climb through the opening, her arm bangs against the wall, causing Gwen to turn around.

"Ah ha! I knew you were in here, now come out, and fight me, you little witch! You're going to get everything you deserve when I find you!" Moving closer to the noise, Gwen pulls some clothes aside and finds Theresa on the floor.

"I found you, you bitch, and now you must die!" Feeling the anger run through her body, Gwen lifts her arm up, and slams the scalpel down, only to realize she hit a dummy, and not Theresa. "Damn you, Theresa, where are you!"

Turning around, Gwen spots Theresa in the corner. "No where to go, no one to rescue you. Oh, poor Theresa! What a shame that your last moments of life are going to be here in a closet with me! Oh well, time for the living to die!"

"Gwen, please, let's talk about this. You don't want to kill me!"

"Oh, Theresa. Naïve Theresa. Of course I want to kill you, honey! You stole my husband from me! You stole my babies! Stopping suddenly, Gwen looks around and smiles. "It's okay, my Ashley. I'll never let Theresa get to you ever again."

Looking strangely at Gwen, Theresa realizes that she has gone into a trance state, and tries to run again. Just as she's about to open the closet door, Gwen slams her body into Theresa.

"You're not going anywhere!" Turning Theresa around, Gwen raises her hand again..

**Coming Up**

Theresa attempts to talk her way out of Gwen's reach

**Please R/R**


	2. Talking My Way out

**Talking My Way Out**

"No, Gwen, I'm not going anywhere!" Theresa says as she watches Gwen's hand over her face.

"Then why did you open the door, Theresa?"

"Fresh air, Gwen. We can just stay here. Talk maybe?"

"Talk? There's nothing for us to talk about, Theresa! You STOLE my man! You STOLE my babies!"

"Gwen, Ethan is still your husband! I didn't steal him away."

"Yeah, right, Theresa! You have tried time and time again to take my husband away! When will you learn! I'll tell you! You'll learn when you're good and dead, and then I'll never have to deal with you again!" Gwen moves the scalpel down toward Theresa, but once again, Theresa succeeds at moving away from Gwen.

"Theresa, Theresa, you can't keep running. I'm going to grab you eventually; you just have to hold still." Gwen says as she goes toward Theresa again.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Theresa begins to yell.

"Oh honey, no one can hear you! You're all alone here with me!"

"HELP ME HELP ME!" Theresa continues to yell.

"Stop it, Theresa! You're going to wake up my Ashley! Stop yelling. You're not going anywhere as long as I can keep you here!"

_My God, Gwen is sick….God, why can't someone find me? Okay, I have to distract her somehow, it's the only way I'll make it out of here. _"You're right, Gwen, I don't want your Ashley to wake up."

"Wow, you're cooperating now, I'm impressed. Now…what do I do with you?" Gwen says as she slaps the scalpel in her hand, walking back and forth.

"Well, if I kill you, no one would find you. Your body would be decomposed by the time someone came into this closet…"

_God, please let someone find me…_

"If you were out of my life, then Ethan, Nathan, Sarah and Ashley and I could move away. We'd be a big happy family.

"Do you want me to move, Gwen?"

"DUH! Theresa, I want you out of my life! I want you to GET OUT!"

"Okay, Gwen, okay. I'll do whatever you say, just please don't hurt me."

"Hurt you? Oh, Theresa. The only way for you to completely be out of my life is for me to kill you!" Raising her arm with the scalpel again, Theresa watches in horror as Gwen gets ready to kill her.

"HELP ME!" Theresa yells one more time…

**Coming Up**

Will someone find Theresa and Gwen?

**Please R/R**


	3. Coming to the Rescue

**Coming to the Rescue**

"HELP ME!"

"Did you hear that?" Ethan asked as he stopped his father, Sam. "That sounded like Theresa's screaming."

"Oh, puhlease, that tacosita just wants attention!" Gwen's mother, Rebecca, says.

"Rebecca, cut it out. Gwen's a suspect for attempted murder, if something happens to Theresa, Gwen's going back to jail." Sam says.

_God, Theresa, please be alright._ Ethan thinks to himself. "Dad, please, let's go find them."

"Alright then, Rebecca, don't move."

"What! Of course I'm going with you!"

Handcuffing Rebecca to a chair, Ethan and Sam quickly move to find Theresa and Gwen."

"This is not funny! Get me out of here!" Rebecca yells, to no avail.

**In the Closet**

"Theresa, no one is going to find you. So just shut up, because you're giving me a headache."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Theresa continues to yell, when suddenly she feels Gwen's hands wrap around her throat.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! Since you don't listen, I'll have to shut you up myself."

Hearing the door bang open, Ethan stops short as he sees his wife leaning over Theresa's body. "Gwen, NO!" Ethan says as he lugs her to the side of Theresa.

"Ethan, let me go! I need to kill that bitch! She took my Ashley! I want my Ashley!

"Theresa, are you alright?" Sam asks as he helps Theresa back into her wheelchair.

"Get me out of here, Chief Bennett."

Moving Theresa out of the closet, Sam goes back to Ethan and Gwen.

"Damn that Gwen! What the hell is going on!" Theresa says to herself as she attempts to gain her composure.

**Back in the Closet**

"Honey, there is no Ashley. Please, Gwen, stop!"

Suddenly coming to a stop, Gwen sits on the floor and starts rocking her arms back and forth. "It's okay, baby, daddy didn't mean to yell at you. No he didn't."

Staring in stunned silence, Ethan shakes his head. _Oh my god, Gwen is in deep. God, what am I going to do now?_

**Coming Up**

Gwen manages to run away from Ethan and Sam.

Ethan comes to a realization!

**Please R/R**


	4. Running Away

**Running Away**

Slowly moving toward Gwen, Ethan sighs. "Come on, Gwen, let's go outside."

"Yes, let's go out with Nathan, Ashley and Sarah!"

Moving Gwen toward the hospital corridor, Ethan places her in a chair next to Rebecca.

"Ethan, what happened to Gwen?"

"She's going back into her mental world. Just stay here and watch her, I need to check on Theresa."

"Damn that woman! Why does she always come first, it should be Gwen that comes first in Ethan's life!" Rebecca says as she sits next to Gwen. "Honey, honey, are you alright?"

"Mother, don't talk. You're interrupting my time with my children."

"Sorry." _God, Gwen, what the hell are we going to do to get you back to us?_

Seeing the handcuffs on Gwen's wrists, Rebecca goes to Sam. "Sam is that really necessary to handcuff my daughter?"

"Rebecca, save your breath. I'm not taking the handcuffs off Gwen."

As Sam turns his back, Rebecca spots the handcuff key on the counter. _You won't, Sam, but I will._

Moving back to her daughter, Rebecca rubs Gwen's back. "Don't worry baby, Mommy will take care of everything."

Taking the handcuffs off Gwen, Rebecca smiles. "There, sweetie, you're free."

As Rebecca goes to put the key back on the counter, Gwen smiles an evil smile. "Yes, Mother. Once Theresa is out of my life, I'll be free. Now, I know what I have to do." Getting up quickly, Gwen makes her way toward Theresa.

Meanwhile

"Here you go, Theresa, here is your baby."

"Hello, beautiful. Mommy's sorry she left you. Are you okay?" Theresa says as she cuddles the baby close.

"Theresa, I'm so sorry."

"Save it, Ethan. Just save it. I just want to be taken home."

"Alright, alright, I'll take you and the baby home."

"Here, Theresa, let me put the baby in the hospital bed here while we check you out." The nurse says.

"Okay, thank you. Will you watch her?"

"Of course, I'll look over her." As the nurse places the baby back in the hospital basket, Ethan and Theresa make their way to the desk, never realizing that Gwen is looking on.

_This is it! Now I can get my baby away from Theresa! _Moving slowly, Gwen leans down, and sees the baby smiling at her. _My Ashley. Mommy will never let the bad woman take you away again. _ Moving quickly, Gwen quickly grabs the baby and the bag, and runs off.

Coming Up

ET realize their baby is gone!

**Please R/R**


	5. Too Little, Too Late

**Too Little, Too Late**

Seeing the baby in the hospital basket, Gwen smiles. _This is it! Now I can get my baby away from Theresa! _Moving slowly, Gwen leans down, and sees the baby smiling at her. _My Ashley. Mommy will never let the bad woman take you away again. _Moving quickly, Gwen quickly grabs the baby and the bag, and runs off.

_Now, my angel, no one will take you away from me_ Gwen thinks as she makes her way down the hospital stairs. Taking the keys from her pocket, she gets into Ethan's car, and quickly leaves the hospital.

Looking in the rearview mirror, she smiles at the baby. "My Ashley. Mommy is going to take you somewhere very warm, where no one will find us. Don't you worry, my little girl, no one will ever take you away from me again. That's a promise." Staring back at the road, Gwen smiles. "No one will find us, no one. Theresa, you lost. I got my baby back, and you'll never see her again."

**Back at the Hospital**

"Okay, Theresa, let's go get you and the baby home." Dr. Russell says as the three make their way back to the hospital bed where the baby is.

"Dr. Russell, where's my daughter?" Theresa says as she looks at the empty bed.

"Nurse, nurse, where is the Winthrop baby?" Eve asks as she stops a nurse.

"She was just here. I turned away for a second. I got called to an emergency."

"Nurse Reynolds, I TOLD you to stay here!"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Russell."

"Oh my God. Oh, God, where is she? Where's my baby?" Theresa starts screaming.

"Theresa, Theresa, she may be at the nursery, I'll go look." Whitney says as she runs off.

Looking at Ethan, Theresa screams, "Where's our baby, Ethan! Where is she!"

Taking Theresa in his arms, Ethan sighs. _God, where is my little girl?_

"Theresa, we're going to find her. We'll get everyone at the police force to find her."

"That's not enough, Ethan! My baby is missing! And Gwen took her!"

"Theresa, she couldn't have."

"Shut up, Ethan! If Gwen didn't take her, then WHERE IS GWEN!"

**Coming Up**

Theresa lashes out at Ethan

**Please R/R**


	6. Lashing Out

**Lashing Out**

"Theresa, please, calm down."

"Calm down! You have GOT to be kidding, right, Ethan? How dare you tell me to calm down when my baby girl, OUR baby girl has been kidnapped! So help me God, Ethan, if I find out Gwen took our little girl, there WILL be hell to pay!"

"OH, Theresita, shut up, you put Gwen in this position." Rebecca says.

Wheeling over to her, Theresa yells again. "Rebecca, shut your big mouth, and get the hell out of my sight!"

"You're just jealous that Ethan is with Gwen and not you, sweetheart."

"Rebecca, that's enough!" Ethan yells as he turns back to Theresa.

"And you wanted me to drop the charges, Ethan? Fat chance! How could you do this? How can you still be defending Gwen to me?"

"I haven't said anything to you, Theresa."

"Right now you haven't, but that's all you talk about. Well, because of THIS, our daughter is gone! Damnit, Ethan, our baby girl is gone, and we don't even know where they are or what is happening!

Taking a deep breath, Theresa turns and moves her wheelchair toward the waiting room.

"Theresa, wait."

"Ethan, I have nothing to say to you."

Bending down, Ethan stops Theresa from moving. "Listen to me! I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to make you mad. Of course I want to find our daughter. Gwen did not have to do this, but she did. We'll get through this, Theresa, we will."

"Will we, Ethan? What if we never get our little girl back, Ethan? She's sick! What if Gwen doesn't know how to take care of her?"

"Theresa, you have to believe in fate that Jane will be alright."

"Fate. Funny you should mention the word that broke us up."

"Theresa, please, don't do this now."

"Oh, right, I can't bring up the past, yet you can continually bring up the fact that I have to drop the charges against Gwen? Boy, you're real slick, Ethan, real slick."

"Theresa, please, I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? Right, all I feel right now is anger, some help that is! Just leave me alone, Ethan, just leave me alone."

Moving off to the other side of the hospital waiting room, Theresa looks down at Jane's blanket scrunched up in her hands. _My baby girl…please come back to your mommy…_

Watching Theresa's back, Ethan feels the tears form in his eyes. _Please, God, I love Theresa still, I do. But, I'm married to Gwen, and I need to stay with her despite everything. Please, God, give Theresa back our little girl…please let me help her…._

**Coming Up**

Ethan attempts to comfort Theresa

Will anyone find the baby and Gwen soon?

**Please R/R**


	7. Anguish and Pain

Anguish and Pain

Rocking the baby in her arms, Gwen starts singing. "Hush little baby, don't you cry. Mommy's gonna sing you a lullaby." That's it, my sweet Ashley, no crying. You're such a good girl, aren't you. I'm so happy we found the Crane cabin, and now we can stay here forever and forever."

At the hospital

Holding Jane's blanket close to her heart, Theresa feels the tears begin to fall all over again. "How can I be strong when I'm missing my baby girl? God, how can you do this to me? My life wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to have had a happy life."

"Theresa, you will have a happy life again." Ethan says as he bends down to wipe Theresa's tears.

"Ethan, my little girl is gone! OUR little girl has been taken and we don't even know if she's in danger! How can you be so calm like this?"

"Theresa, this is hurting me, too. Damnit, she's my daughter! Of course I want her back!"

"Well, you know what, this is all Gwen's fault, Ethan! All of it!"

"Theresa, please, you know she wasn't in her right mind."

Screaming out, Theresa feels ready to slap Ethan. "Get the hell away from me. Don't you dare start justifying her actions to me again because I'm sick of listening! You listen to me, Ethan Winthrop, and you listen good! Your WIFE has MY baby! Your WIFE KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER! How do you expect me to just forgive and forget? I may have in the past, but NO MORE! Don't you even THINK of talking me out of dropping charges against Gwen." Moving away from Ethan, Theresa goes toward the window in the waiting room, and starts crying again.

"Mommy's going to find you, baby girl. If it's the last thing I do."

Sitting in the waiting room, Ethan runs his hands through his hair, feeling the frustration seep back into him. "_God, this must be my punishment for doing the right thing so long ago. God, why are you doing this to Theresa? Do you want me to admit I was wrong, fine I was wrong! I was wrong to not have married Theresa! I was wrong to have chosen Gwen! I love Theresa with every fiber of my being, and with her pushing me away, I break even more inside! How can I get through to her to show her that I still, and always, will love her? She's the only woman in my heart, and now…now I have to prove to her somehow that I want her back…god what the hell have I been doing with myself the last few years? I should have always been with Theresa..always…"_

Hearing Theresa cry again, Ethan slowly makes his way to her. Kneeling down next to the wheelchair, Ethan tentatively takes Theresa's hand in his own. "We're going to find our little girl, Theresa, I promise you."

Watching Theresa's face look into his own breaks Ethan's heart, and without thinking, leans forward and slowly kisses Theresa. _God, it's true, I still love Theresa…_

_Oh, God, how can you be bringing Ethan back to me now?..._

**Coming Up**

The evidence starts to mount!

Will E/T find their baby?

**Please R/R**


	8. Finding Clues

**Finding Clues**

Feeling Ethan's lips on hers, Theresa sighs, then is hit with a cold bucket of reality. Pushing away from Ethan, she attempts to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, Ethan, that shouldn't have happened."

"It's alright, Theresa. We both needed that."

"Don't, Ethan, just don't start."

Sitting in the waiting room, both wait for any news from the police. _How could she do this to me? How could she take away my sick little girl..what if she doesn't find the medicine to help her? _Fearing the worst, Theresa feels the tears begin again.

"Theresa, we're going to find our baby, we will."

"That's not it, Ethan. What if Gwen doesn't find Jane's medicine? What are we going to do then if she gets sicker?"

"She'll find it, Theresa, just pray." _Please God, let Gwen take care of my daughter…somehow…_

"Ethan, Theresa, I'm glad I found you." Sam says as he comes back to the waiting room.

"Chief Bennett, any word?"

"Dad, what's going on?"

Calming them down, Sam sits with them. "Well, we've found traces of your car Ethan that leads down the Harmony main road. We've also been told that a car similar to yours stopped at a gas station just outside of the Harmony line, heading north. We're still checking that out."

"The baby, Chief Bennett, what about my baby?" Theresa says nervously.

"We're still looking, Theresa. Don't worry, we will find them both, and we will give you your daughter back soon."

"Excuse me, Chief Bennett, this just came into the station." An officer says as he hands Sam a note.

"Oh my God."

"Dad, what is it?"

Looking up at Ethan and Theresa, Sam smiles. "I think we found her."

"Oh thank God! Where is she!" Theresa yells frantically.

**Coming Up**

Ethan, Sam and Luis go to Gwen's location

**Please R/R**


	9. Bring My Baby Back

**Bring my Baby Back**

"Tell me, Chief Bennett, Where is my baby!" Theresa screams out frantically.

"Theresa, calm down, you can't get worked up, okay? Our little girl needs you." Ethan says as he attempts to calm Theresa down.

"Ethan's right, Theresa, I'll tell you where she is, you just have to calm down."

"Okay, fine, just tell us, please."

"According to some phone traces, and some tracks made by Ethan's car that we had tested, Gwen headed north. Upon further review, we then learned that the electric company was called by an anonymous person to have the Crane Cabin's power turned back on."

"Do you mean the Cranes are in this scheme, too?" Ethan asks confusingly.

"No, son. Someone else knew of Gwen's plan, that's how they were able to get the power back on so quickly.

As if on cue, all eyes turn to Rebecca. "What, I didn't do anything?" She says, fanning herself.

"So help me, God, Rebecca, if I find out you helped your daughter, you are both dead!" Theresa yells out.

"Ugh, you common people. All you do is threaten us wealthy classmen just to get what you want."

As Theresa attempts to lunge toward Rebecca, she is held back by Ethan. "Not here, Theresa."

"Rebecca, you leave me no choice." Turning her around, Sam quickly puts handcuffs on her. "You are charged with aiding and abetting. You have the right to remain silent.."

"Sam, I didn't do anything!" Rebecca yells.

"Boy, that took long…" Theresa mutters under her breath. Watching Rebecca being escorted to the cop car, Sam quickly turns around. "Ethan, I want you to stay here while Luis and I check things out."

"No, dad, this is my baby girl we're talking about! I'm going with you."

"Son, it would be better if you stayed here."  
"No! Dad, I promised Theresa I would find our little girl, and so help me God, I will!"

"Fine, fine, come along with us."

Turning around quickly, Ethan bends down to Theresa. "I'll bring her back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Ethan."

Sighing, Ethan caresses Theresa's cheek, and then leaves.

_God, why me?_ Theresa asks as she sits and waits for word on her baby girl.

**(In the Car)**

"God, dad, I hope we find my baby."

"Me too, son, me too.'

"Theresa still loves you, Ethan, she never stopped." Luis says suddenly.

Sighing, Ethan looks at the two men. "I know. I feel the same way about her. I only wish things could be different."

"Maybe they can be, Ethan..." Luis says.

_Maybe they can be….if only….._

**Coming Up**

The men find Gwen, but will she give the baby back?

Ethan comes to a realization.

**Please R/R**


	10. My Baby, Not Yours

**My Baby, Not Yours**

Arriving at the Crane Cabin, a collective sigh can be heard between Ethan, Sam and Luis.

"That's my car!" Ethan yells, pointing out his car in the distance. _God, please let me get my baby back…_

"Okay, let's surround the house and then slowly make our way in." Sam says.

"No, dad, wait, I have a better idea."

"What is it, Ethan?"

"I have to go in. I have to somehow convince Gwen that the baby is hers. Maybe if I trick her, then she'll hand me my daughter, and I can get the baby out of there."

"No, Ethan, I forbid it! This is police business!" Luis says.

"No, Luis. This is personal. Very personal. Please, let me do this. I have to get Theresa our baby back. I have to."

Seeing the determined look on his face, Luis sighs. "Fine. We'll stand outside here, we need a sign to know to come in though."

"I'll figure it out. Just stay back." Ethan says as he starts walking up the stairs to the cabin. Knocking on the door, Ethan takes a deep breath. "God, just let my baby girl be alright." Not hearing anyone answer the door, Ethan knocks again.

"Gwen, it's Ethan. Please, open up."

"Go away, Ethan! You're going to take my baby! Go away!"

"No, sweetie, I'm here to be with you and our baby."

Suddenly, the door opens. "Come in."

Walking into the house, Ethan sighs as he sees the baby safely tucked into her carryon.

"She's my baby, Ethan, not yours."

"She's our baby, Gwen."

"NO! She's just MINE! You can't have her!"

"Gwen, calm down, I'm not going to take her away."

Walking to the baby, Gwen picks her up. "Hush little baby, don't you cry..mama's gonna sing you a lullaby.." "Yes, Ashley, you're my baby. My baby, and no one else's."

"Our baby is so beautiful, Gwen."

"I told you, she's my baby. Not yours."

"Gwen, darling, she's my baby too, remember? We made her together."

"Yes, yes I guess you're right."

_That's it, Ethan, keep playing her…_

**Coming Up**

Ethan continues to confuse Gwen.

Will he get the baby out of Gwen's reach and back to Theresa?

**Please R/R**


	11. Confusing Her for My Benefit

**Confusing Her for my Benefit**

"May I hold her, Gwen?"

"Um, I guess so, yeah, why not, you are her daddy afterall." She says as she places the baby into Ethan's arms.

_My little girl. Thank god you're safe._ Ethan thinks as he checks the baby to make sure she's alright.

"What are you doing, Ethan? Don't you think I know how to take care of our baby?"

"Of course, Gwen, I just can't help but admire how beautiful she is."

"Yes, she is. She's our baby, Ethan! Our baby! And that Theresa will never take her away. Isn't that right, Ashley?" Gwen says as she coos with the baby.

_God, help me. _"Gwen, why don't we put the baby down for a nap?"

"Yes, wonderful idea, I'll go get the formula in the kitchen." As Gwen leaves, Ethan quickly looks outside and sees Luis and Sam. Giving them a nod, he mouths to them that he has the baby. Holding her close, Ethan sighs. _My baby girl, this should have never happened to you, but I promise, I'm going to get you back to your mommy._

Rocking her slowly, Ethan puts the baby into the crib. "Gwen, honey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get something from my car."

"Okay, Ethan."

Moving outside, Ethan spots Sam and Luis. "Where's my niece, Ethan?"

"She's safe. I put her back in her crib. Look, I need to keep playing at Gwen's mind, at the next best moment, I'll take the baby and bring her here and then you can take Gwen back to the psych ward."

"Are you sure, son?"

"Yes, dad."

Moving back into the house, Ethan sighs. _I can't believe this has happened to me. My life should have been with Theresa, and yet, I did the right thing by staying by Gwen, or so I thought was the right thing. Now, she has lost her mind, and taken my child with Theresa. How can I forgive her for that? I can't stay married to someone who kidnaps, and probably has lied to me."_

Sighing, Ethan watches as Gwen comes back into the room. "Here is dinner!" She says.

"Smells great."

"Ashley, Nathan, isn't Mommy the best cook?" Gwen says around the table to empty chairs.

_God, I have to get out of here with my baby…_ Ethan thinks to himself.

**Coming Up**

Will Ethan manage to take the baby out of Gwen's reach?

Ethan makes the toughest choice of his life

**Please R/R**


	12. Escaping From Harm

Escaping from Harm

With Gwen in the kitchen, Ethan quickly grabs the baby's things from the couch, and slowly makes his way outside to Luis and Sam.

"Here, take her. You have to give me some time with Gwen, I need to distract her so she doesn't suspect anything."

"Fine, Ethan, just be careful." Sam says as Luis goes back to the car with the baby.

Moving back into the house, Ethan sighs. _Thank God I got my baby girl out of here._

He takes a breath when Gwen comes out. "Where's Ashley, Ethan?"

"She's taking a nap in the back room, I wanted us to have a peaceful evening."

"Oh, aren't you so sweet!" She says as she kisses Ethan's cheek.

Sitting down at the table with Gwen, Ethan looks over his shoulder discreetly, making sure the baby is alright with Sam and Luis.

"Ethan, what are you looking at?"

"Just the snow. I always loved coming here for this reason. Watching the snow fall is so romantic."

"Yes, it is." Gwen says, oblivious to what is going on outside.

After dinner, Ethan watches Gwen go back into the kitchen, and makes his way to the window, spotting Sam. Holding up a finger, Ethan signals a minute more to give him and Gwen time.

"Ethan, what are you doing at the window?"

"Nothing, Gwen. Just looking at the stars."

"Oh, okay." As she's about to turn, though, Gwen suddenly spots movement outside. "What was that?"

"What was what, Gwen?"

Running to the window, Gwen shrieks. "Oh my God! What are the cops doing here!"

"Gwen, there aren't any cops here."

"Yes there is! My God, Ethan, what have you done!"

"Gwen, calm down, no one is here but you and me!"

"Where's my baby, Ethan? WHERE'S MY BABY!" Gwen starts screaming, as she slaps Ethan across the face.

"Gwen, calm down! She's sleeping!"

Running to the other room, Gwen comes back holding the blanket. "NO SHE ISN'T! DAMN YOU, Ethan! WHERE'S MY BABY!"

Opening the door to the bitter cold, Ethan attempts to run after Gwen, but to no avail.

**Coming Up**

Ethan makes a hard realization

Theresa becomes reunited with her daughter

**Please R/R**


	13. Hard Realizations

**Hard Realizations**

"Gwen, wait!" Ethan says as he tries to run after his wife, who runs outside to find her baby.

"Where's Ashley! Where's my daughter!" Gwen screams around to the cops that are standing there.

"She isn't yours, Gwen, and you are under arrest for kidnapping." Luis says as he moves toward Gwen.

"No! That's my baby! Give me back my baby!" Gwen screams, all the while, Ethan looks on in stunned silence.

_My God, she is really in deep. How could I have done this? What possessed Gwen to turn this way?_

Attempting to put the cuffs on Gwen, Luis is suddenly hit in the stomach, as Gwen grabs his gun and turns around, facing Ethan, Sam and Luis.

"Gwen, put the gun down."

"Oh, no, Ethan. The saint Theresa will not win this time. It was bad enough that I had to work with my mother to send the tabloid the information about you so I could get you away from Theresa, but this is the bottom line. Ashley is MY baby! Theresa stole her from me!"

Stunned at what his wife revealed, Ethan feels his body begin to shake. "You sent the tabloid my paternity information?"

"I had to! It was the only way I could get you back! Theresa doesn't deserve you, Ethan, I do! We were together long before that bitch came into, and destroyed, our lives! And now she's trying to take everything from me, including my daughter!"

Closing his eyes in attempt to hide the pain, Ethan opens them again. "Gwen, you are sick. You need help. And I can't help you anymore."

Shaking her hand with the gun, Gwen suddenly puts it down, as she starts making a rocking motion with her hands. "It's alright, baby, mommy's here. Mommy's here." She says, rocking an imaginary baby back and forth. "You see what you did, Ethan? You made Ashley cry."

Turning away from his wife, Ethan leans into his father, and whispers "Take her, dad, just please, take her away now, this night has gotten bad enough." Turning to Luis, he asks, "Where's my daughter?"

"In the car, Ethan. Go, we'll take care of it from here."

Giving one last look at Gwen, Ethan pulls off his wedding band slowly, and tosses it on the floor.

"Ethan! Ethan! Where are you going! We're a family!"

Turning back, Ethan looks hard into Gwen. "We're not a family. Our entire marriage was based on a lie. I can't be with you, Gwen, not now, not ever."

Breathing slowly, Ethan turns away from his marriage for the final time, and makes his way to the car, to see his baby girl.

Picking the baby up, Ethan cuddles her close. "My little girl. Daddy is going to bring you back to your mommy where you belong."

"That's my baby! MY BABY!" Gwen screams as she's escorted to the other police car.

"It's over, Ethan. Gwen will be taken away and charged for kidnapping, and attempted murder."

Visibly shaking, Ethan sighs. "I just want to bring my daughter back to her mother."

"We'll go there right now, son."

"Thanks, dad."

(Meanwhile, at the L-F house)

Theresa stares at a picture taken at the hospital of her, Ethan, and the baby. "My little girl…please come home to me…"

**Coming Up**

Ethan brings the baby home!

Will there be a future for ET?

**Please R/R**


	14. Bringing Mommy Her Little Girl

**Bringing Mommy her Little Girl**

**(In the car)**

"Dad, I've been such a fool. How could I have not seen what a lie my marriage to Gwen was?"

"You were trying to dot he right thing, Ethan. You married Gwen because she was pregnant."

"And I stayed with her even after finding out the baby wasn't mine."

"What do you mean?"

As if on cue, Ethan's mind rewound to a previous time..

**Flashback**

_"Mother, Ethan must never know that Sarah wasn't his. He'd freak."_

"Of course, Gwennie. I'll never tell him."

**End Flashback  
**  
"They didn't know, but I was about to walk into the library when I heard them talking about Sarah. Theresa was right all this time, Dad, I should have stayed with her. And now that I see what Gwen has done to me, and our marriage, how can I continue to be with her? I can't."

"Are you sure you want to be with Theresa, son?"

"More than anything, dad." Looking toward the backseat, Ethan smiles as he watches his daughter sleep. "More now than ever.."

**(Meanwhile, at Theresa's House)**

"Why haven't they called, mama? What if something happened to my little girl?" Theresa says as she stares from the picture in her hand, to her mother.

"Mi hija, you have to believe in fate. Things will work out, and your baby will be brought back to you."

"She's right, Theresa." A voice suddenly says.

Turning around, Theresa looks in stunned silence as she watches Ethan come toward her, their baby safely tucked in his arms.  
"My baby! You found her!" Theresa says as she reaches her hands out, anxious to hold her baby."

Putting the baby carefully in Theresa's arms, Ethan sighs as he watches his two girls. _This is my life. This is the way it always should have been_.

"How did you find her, Ethan?" Theresa asks as she checks over her baby, making sure she is okay.

"Gwen and the baby were at the Crane cabin. It was a struggle, but I found out a lot about myself, and my marriage tonight, starting with the fact that it was all a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Pilar says quickly as she makes her way out of the room.

Sighing, Ethan watches Pilar leave the room, and then sits next to Theresa. Over the next few minutes, Ethan relays back the story of what happened at the cabin. Sitting in stunned silence, Theresa looks at Ethan. "Sorry doesn't seem like enough to say."

"It's alright. I finally woke up, and realized what I need in my life." He says as he looks at Theresa and their little girl."

"Which is?"

Taking Theresa's hand into his own, Ethan sighs, and looks into her brown eyes. "This. I need you, Theresa. I need you and our children. You make me whole, it's always been you."

"I'm not a second place trophy you can just claim because the first place didn't look so hot, Ethan."

"I realize that. To me, you were never second place, you were always first in my heart. I've made a lot of idiotic mistakes over the last few years, Theresa, but I want to start fresh, with you, and our children. You have always held my heart in your hands, and I never asked for it back. I'm asking you for your forgiveness, I'm asking you to remember our love, knowing that I never stopped loving you, and knowing that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and our children."

"You say our children, but little Ethan isn't yours."

"In my heart he is, and that's all that matters to me. Look, Theresa, I love you. I love you with my entire being. If you don't want me in your life, then I can accept that. Just please, give us a chance." Ethan says as he gets up and starts heading to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I was going to give you time to think."

"I don't need time."

Turning around slowly, Ethan looks at his only love. "Then, what do you need?"

**Coming Up**

Will Theresa give Ethan another chance?

**Please R/R**


	15. Starting Over

**Starting Over**

Tell me, Theresa, what do you need?" Ethan asked, standing between the couch and the door. "What do you need?"

_I need you…._She thought to herself, but instead answered, "I need for you to figure out if this is what you really want, Ethan. You are still married to Gwen, I can't start something with you knowing that she's still in your life. I am not going to be some second place prize. Granted we share a daughter, Ethan, but don't think for a moment that I'm just going to turn back into that naïve girl I used to be. I have more to think about now."

"I realize that, Theresa. Just tell me what you need."

"I need time, Ethan. I need to be sure that what we have together is strong enough to last."

Taking a deep breath, Ethan sighs as he cups Theresa's cheek in his hand. "Alright, Theresa. I'll give you all the time you need. Just please…don't forget me…or this…." Leaning in close, Ethan quickly covers Theresa's mouth with his own, feeling all the passion seep between them.

_God, I still love Ethan._

_God, I still love Theresa._

Watching Ethan leave her house, Theresa sighs, and then carefully walks back to the couch. Sitting down, Theresa rubs her legs slowly, releasing the aches. While she still used the wheelchair every now and then, the doctor felt positive that because Theresa could feel her legs again that she was well on the way to recovery.

"At what cost, though, I may never be able to fully be functioning as a mother to my daughter. How could I recover from that?"

Hearing the doorbell ring, Theresa gets back up and walks to the door, seeing a delivery man. "Yes?"

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

Nodding, the delivery man puts a piece of paper in her hands. "Sign here, please."

Signing for the flowers, Theresa then closes the door, and stares at the beautiful bouquet. "I wonder who this is from?" Taking the card, Theresa sits and reads:

_Theresa. Please accept these flowers as an apology from me. I am sorry I made you upset. I promise you that things will work out…_

_Love, Ethan_

Sighing, Theresa looks up at the roses again. "You always could win me over with flowers." She smiles, as she thinks of the past, and the times Ethan brought her flowers.

Hearing the baby cry, Theresa gets up and heads to the nursery. Taking her daughter in her arms, Theresa rocks with her. "What are we going to do, baby? We both love your daddy, but is our love enough? Can we be the family that we want to be?"

"I think we can."

Looking up, Theresa watches Ethan come into the room. "Ethan."

"I'm sorry. But, I couldn't stay away." He says as he walks into the room, running his hand lightly down the side of his daughter's face.

Looking from his daughter to Theresa, Ethan cups her face. "Theresa, I love you. I realized today that I can't live my life without you and our baby and Little Ethan in it. My life wouldn't be, and hasn't been complete in so long. You, however, make me complete. You own my heart, and I realize now the only place I want to be forever is with you and the children."

"What are you saying, Ethan?"

Taking the baby from Theresa's arms, Ethan lies her back in the crib. Taking Theresa's hands, Ethan moves with her out of the nursery. Bringing Theresa outside, Ethan takes her into his arms.

"I'm saying that I want to spend my life with you. I want to be with you, and only you. I've started the divorce proceedings against Gwen. I can't be married to her, knowing what I know, and finally figuring out that I can never give my heart to her, because you've had it all this time. You're all I need, Theresa. Only you."

Looking down, Theresa attempts to hold the tears back in her eyes, but fails. Tiling her head up with his finger, Ethan wipes away the tears.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Ethan? Are you really sure? Because, I can tell you that I will not put my heart back on the line if you're going to break it all over again." Theresa whispers, watching Ethan's eyes roam over her face.

"I'm sure. You're all I want, Theresa. Together, we're going to make it. I promise. I love you, and only you."

Kissing her deeply, Theresa feels her body mold to Ethan's. _This is all I want..please God, let us finally be happy…_

_I love Theresa so much…please God, let us get through anything that comes our way…._

**Coming Up**

What happens at Gwen's Trial?

The conclusion!

**Please R/R**


	16. Anguish and Trial

**Anguish and Trial**

A few months have passed since Gwen was taken to jail. Today marked the day that she would be formally sentenced for her crimes. Getting ready in their bedroom, Theresa looked over to her sleeping daughter, and sighed as she felt Ethan's arms wrap around her.

"She's beautiful, just like you."

Smiling, Theresa turned to kiss Ethan's cheek. "Well, you did play a part in that conception."

"Very true. Are you ready to get going?"

Sighing, Theresa turns back to their daughter. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey." Turning her in his arms, Ethan gives Theresa a hug before lifting her face to his. "We're going to get through this, baby. Gwen will never hurt us again. As soon as this is over we can finally be together, the way it should have been all this time."

"I'm scared. I can't face Gwen again."

"Baby, I'll be right there with you. We're going to make it, Theresa. I promise you."

(At the Courthouse)

Watching Gwen being escorted by the cops sent shivers down Theresa's spine. _How could she have done this to me?_

Feeling Ethan squeeze her hand, Theresa squeezes back, and sighs. _God, please let justice be served today_.

As the trial progresses, Theresa is called up to testify.

"Would you state your name for the record, please?"

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"And how do you know the defendant?"

"We go back a few years. I was the wedding planner for her wedding to Ethan Winthrop, who was a Crane at the time."

"Okay. Now, did you not have relations with Ethan Winthrop?"

"Objection, your honor, this is not pertaining to the case."

"Sustained. Counselor, please get on to the point."

"Sorry your honor. Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, is it true that you provoked Mrs. Winthrop to kidnap your child because you, yourself, kidnapped her eggs?"

"I did what I had to do to get my son back, any mother would do that."

"So, how do you know for sure that the baby in question is really yours and not Mrs. Winthrop's?"

"We had a DNA test done at the lab. The test proved it. Look, the bottom line is this is my daughter. Gwen stabbed me! Twice! And to top that off, she kidnapped my child!"

"Order in the court! Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald one more outburst and I will have you removed from the court!"

"I'm sorry, your honor."

"No further questions."

As Theresa sits back next to Ethan, she can feel the tears burn behind her eyes. "Shh. It's okay, baby. We're going to make it." Ethan says comfortingly as he kisses the side of her head.

After a few more testimonies, Gwen is called up to the stand.

"Mrs. Winthrop, is it true that you have children?"

All poised, Gwen smiles. "Yes, I have three children, Ashley, Nathan and Sarah!"

"Did you stab Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

Giving Theresa an evil look, Gwen answers. "Of course I did! I'd do it again just to make sure she would never interfere in my life again! She tried to steal my baby from me!"

"Mrs. Winthrop, is it true you ran away with the baby?"

"Well, yes, I had to do that too! So Theresa wouldn't come near me! She's my baby girl. My baby girl." Suddenly, Gwen begins to rock back and forth in the witness stand, as though a baby is in her arms. "That's right, my Ashley, we're going to put that mean Theresa away for a long time."

"Um, I have no further questions." The attorney says, letting Gwen go back to her seat.

"This is by far the most bizarre cases of kidnapping I have seen. Seeing the witnesses today, I have come to my decision. I hereby sentence Gwen Winthrop to the maximum 25 years to life for kidnapping, and attempted murder, including in that 10 years of psychiatric counseling. No bail will be set." "This court is adjourned."

Hearing the gavel bang down, Theresa looks up, and feels a sense of relief come over her. "It's over?" She asks Ethan.

Holding her close, Ethan sighs. "Yes, my love. It's finally over. Let's go home to our children."

Moving slowly around the bench, Theresa shakes when Gwen comes near her. "You'll pay, Theresa, you'll pay!" Protected in Ethan's arms, Theresa turns her head, and feels the tears form, as Gwen is pulled away to jail.

"It's over, baby. I'm right here."

"Take me home, Ethan. Just take me home."

Kissing the top of Theresa's head, Ethan takes her home to the family.

**Coming Up**

Theresa and Ethan become a complete family

**Please R/R**


	17. Our Complete Family

**Our Complete Family**

It has now been a year since Gwen's trial. According to Sam, during her imprisonment, Gwen went further into her psychotic state, and attempted to kill an inmate for stealing "her daughter." Needless to say, Gwen was sentenced to the death chamber. Her death came as a relief to Theresa, when she learned the news.

(Months later)

As Theresa plays with her daughter, her son and husband come home. "Let's go see our boys, sweetie!" Making their way to the kitchen, Theresa stops and admires her two men talking to each other. _My life couldn't be any more perfect than it is right now._

Sensing his wife in the room, Ethan looked up from playing with their son, and smiled. _Life is definetly perfect right now._ He thought to himself. "Hey, there are my beautiful girls." Giving them a hug and kiss, Little Ethan follows suit, and does the same.

"How did my boys' days go today?"

"School was great! Ms, Smith said that I was one of the smartest kids in the class!" Little Ethan said, smiling proudly.

"Well, you are definetly your father's son." Theresa said, winking at Ethan.

"Hey, I can't help it that I have a brilliant mind." Ethan said, sharing a laugh with Theresa.

"Well, I do remember a time when it wasn't so brilliant." Theresa says as she remembers the course their love had to endure.

"Yes, this is true. But, I'm changed now, and I finally have figured out my priorities, and my destiny. And it's all with you and our children."

"Are you saying you suddenly believe in fate?"

"Yes, my love, you made me a believer." Ethan says, giving Theresa a quick kiss.

"Eww! I'm leaving!" Little Ethan says, running off to his room, leaving Ethan and Theresa laughing.

"Now, you don't mind me kissing mommy, do you baby?" Ethan asks, as he holds his daughter in his arms, laughing when she coos at him.  
Later at night, after making the most perfect love two people can make, Theresa rests her head on Ethan's chest.

"I have something to tell you, Theresa."

Looking up, Theresa watches her husband. "What is it?"

Running his hand along the side of her face, Ethan falls in love all over again with Theresa. "Well, first, I have to say how sorry I am that we were never together all this time. Second, I have to say that this last year with you and our children has made me the happiest I have ever been. You're everything I dreamt of, Theresa. God truly gave me a gift when we were able to be together again, this time, forever. You complete me, Theresa. You are my entire life, and I love you from the depth of my soul."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Theresa sighs. "You complete me, Ethan. You and our children complete me. The road we've crossed to get here was bumpy, but now that we're together, I know that we can get through anything."

"I love you, Theresa Winthrop. Thank you for making me a believer in fate"

"And I love you, Ethan Winthrop, and you're welcome."

Sighing, the two bask in their love by sharing a kiss, and proceed to make love all over again well into the early morning. Theirs is a love that truly, never dies.

**The End  
Please R/R**


End file.
